


Raising a Little Hale

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Scott, Babysitter Stiles, College Student Stiles, Daddy Derek, M/M, Single Father Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://danielsharman.co.vu/post/63409224473/sterek-au-as-a-newly-single-father-derek-is">(this)</a> gifset on tumblr.</p><p>Recently widowed Derek Hale attempts to raise his ten year old son Scott Hale. Life as a single father/werewolf can be tough so Derek hires a babysitter in the form of Stiles Stilinski, a college student.</p><p>A chapter series that reveals the struggle Derek goes through as a single father and how Stiles finds himself undeniably attracted to his employer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Some Help

Derek sat at the kitchen table looking through the Yellow Pages.

His hand itched against his scruffy chin. He was exhausted.

Little Scott just finished his breakfast when he looked at his father’s determined face, “What are you doing?” He asked. He stood with his bowl in hand to bring it to the sink.

“I’m looking for a babysitter.” He replied still flipping through the pages.

“I’m ten now, I don’t need a sitter.” His small voice trailed through the kitchen and into the living room.

Derek picked up the phone and began to dial, “Yeah, well, I think you do.”

The line rang three times.

_“Hello?”_

“Hello, um, I am calling about your babysitter ad in the Yellow Pages. I need someone who can start as soon as possible.”

_“Yeah sure, I am available at any time. What time should I be there?”_

“My son Scott gets out of school after three. You can meet us here at our house after then.”

_“That works for me. Oh and my name is Stiles.”_

“I’ll see you then… Stiles.” Derek hung up the phone only to be asked from two rooms away, “What the heck is a Stiles?”

 

Derek Hale waited in his truck for Scott. His eye lids were heavy.

He still wasn’t sleeping right. His bed was still so lonely.

It had been eight months, two weeks and three days since his wife fight with breast cancer sadly ended.

Being a single father was hard.

Even with the help and support of his little sister Cora and his uncle Peter, things would never be the same. Derek lost the love of his life, his wife and the mother of his ten year old son.

 

“Hi Dad.” Scott opened the door and slid into the seat.

“Buckle up.” Derek looked over at his son with a stern eye, “How was school?” He asked. The engine of the truck turned over and they drove off.

“It was okay.” Scott’s fingers fiddled nervously.

“Okay, right. Yeah that’s not what the principle told me when she called.” Derek confessed to his son.

Little Scott’s head snapped upright towards his father.

“Oh yeah. I know all about gym class.” Derek added. He wasn’t angry or upset but he was concerned about his son’s safety.

“Scott, what have I told you about your wolf during school hours?” They turned onto their street.

“That ‘I must control it, not let it control me.’ I’m sorry Dad, but it’s not my fault! That stupid kid Jackson was picking on me again.” Scott looked out the window.

“And so you thought that throwing a dodgeball at super speed into Jackson’s face would make it all better?” Derek looked down at his son.

“…yeah…” Scott muttered.

“And did it?” Derek pulled into the driveway.

“Did what?” Scott unbuckled.

“Did it make you feel better?” Derek turned in his seat to face his son.

“Yeah, he got a bloody nose and cried for his Mommy.”  Scott’s face beamed with pride.

“Good, serves that kid right.” Derek’s face also lit with pride.

“Wait, so you’re not mad?” Scott searched his father’s face for an answer.

“No, I’m not. Just don’t let it happen again and if you ever feel that you are starting to lose control of your wolf I want you to call me and tell me okay? You are getting to that age where you and the wolf mature and impulse control is at an all time low. Do you understand me?” Derek asked.

“Yes, I do. I promise I will tell you.” With a small nod Scott agreed.

“Good.” Derek poked Scott’s nose playfully.

 

The door bell rang.

“That must be the new babysitter.”  Derek walked to the door, “Now, please behave while I am gone alright? I will be home at eight.” He said to Scott before opening the door.

 

The front door swung inward.

“Hi, I’m Stiles.” He gave a small wave.

“Hello, I’m Derek Hale.” He greeted him with a scruffy smile.

Stiles came in and quickly started to familiarize himself with his new surroundings.

“This is my son Scott.” Derek put his arm around his son, “I will be home tonight at eight. Make sure he does his homework. I left a list of what he can and can’t eat on the table. He can show you where everything is. I have to go, so I will see you both when I get home.” He said as he ruffled Scott’s long curly hair.

And out the door Derek went.

 

Stiles crouched down and offered his hand to Scott, “Hi there, I’m Stiles. Looks like I’m your new babysitter.”

Scott eyed him but took his hand, “I’m Scott. Yeah, it seems that way.”

“So tell me Scott, what do you like to do?” Stiles stood back upright as they walked to the kitchen.

“I like dodgeball and playing outside.” Scott sat back at the table to finish his homework, “What do you like to do Stiles?”

“I like to play lacrosse.” Stiles sat down next to him and read over Derek’s list.

“I’ve always wanted to learn how to play lacrosse!” Scott said excitedly.

“I could teach you after you do your homework.” Stiles looked over at him.

Scott’s face lit up and he grew excited, “Really?! … I mean, yeah that’s cool.” He didn’t want to sound like a ‘little kid’.

Stiles looked around the kitchen and notice that there was a feminine touch that was disappearing in the house, “So can I ask, what happened to your Mom?”

Stiles took Scott’s silence as the answer, “I’m sorry Scott.” He put his arm around the young boy for a small hug.

“It’s okay. Mom had been sick for a long time. One day when we went to see her, she just fell asleep and never woke up. So it has just been me and Dad ever since. Auntie Cora and Great Uncle Peter come over sometimes to help.”

“Well, you got me now. I’m here to help and look after you.” He nudged Scott’s shoulder a little to make him smile, “Why don’t we go out back and I can teach you lacrosse.”

“But my homework isn’t done yet.” Scott looked up at Stiles then back down to his homework.

“We can finish it later.”

 

Derek unlocked the front door to find Stiles and Scott on the couch watching TV.

Scott was already in his pajamas.

“Well, hello there.” Derek set his bag on the floor.

“Hi Dad!” Scott hopped off the couch and ran around it to hug his dad, “Dad, Stiles taught me how to play lacrosse!! Now I want to play, can I play?”

Derek looked down at his son then back to Stiles on the couch, “He did, did he? We will see. Maybe the next time Great Uncle Peter comes over you can butter him up so he will buy you some equipment, but we will talk about that tomorrow. It is time for you to go to bed.” He picked Scott up and threw him over his shoulder.

After he tossed Scott on his small twin sized bed and tucked him in, Derek kissed his son goodnight.

 

Derek came back into the living room to find Stiles packing away all his lacrosse equipment.

“I haven’t seen him smile like that in a long time. Thank you.” Derek said to Stiles.

“He is a great kid. His Mom would be very proud, you have done a good job raising him,” Stiles replied as he saw Derek’s face grow sullen, “He told me earlier about your wife dying. I thought teaching him how to play lacrosse would be a nice way to get his mind off of it. Can I ask how she died?” Stiles asked softly.

“Breast cancer. She, uh, had been sick on and off for about five years.” Derek sat on the arm of the couch. He gripped the back of his neck.

“I know how that feels. My mom, she was sick too, but it was lung cancer. It was funny she didn’t smoke a day in her life. I was thirteen when she died. My dad wasn’t there a lot because he was on the job, he is the Sherriff, and I was at her side everyday after school. I would go to the hospital straight from school. After she died, my dad started drinking; coping with being a single father was hard for him. He did what he could though. There was some bad blood between us as I grew up but now that I am in college things are easier for us.”  Stiles put his hand on Derek’s shoulder, “Whatever you do, no matter the hurt you feel, stay strong for your kid.”

“Are you sure you are a babysitter and not a life coach?” Derek laughed.

“First session is on me, next time you have to pay.” Stiles remarked.

“So, college? What are you studying?” Derek walked into the kitchen and picked up Scott’s homework off the table.

“Well, when I was in high school I wanted to major in Bio-Engineering hoping that one day I may find ‘the cure for cancer’ but then I decided that I wanted to major in Ancient History.” Stiles threw his bag over his shoulder.

“So will your classes interfere with babysitting Scott?” Derek tucked all Scott’s homework into his backpack.

“No, I have all morning classes. Friday nights once a month I have a lacrosse game with some friends but other than that I am free when ever you need me.”

“Alright, thanks a lot. I really appreciate the help.” Derek shook Stiles hand goodbye.

Stiles left quite the impression on both the father and son.

Derek leaned against the threshold of Scott’s door. He watched his son sleep peacefully.

He closed the door quietly.

 

He needed a run.

Derek locked all the doors. Made sure everything was shut tightly before he took off into the woods.

He ran for a few hours, breathing in the night air. It always calmed him.

Finally he collapsed on the ground in front of his wife’s gravestone.

“I thought I would come by and say hi. Scott is doing well. I know you are wondering. I hired a babysitter today too; Scott is quite taken with him. I think he will be good for us. You would like him, I think. He is teaching Scott how to play lacrosse. I know that you never approved of that as a sport because it was too violent but before you start, I think it is a good idea for Scott especially for him growing up. I think it will help him keep his wolf in control.” Derek sighed. He picked a small wild flower next to him and placed it on top of the gravestone.

“I miss you, so much. I know you are probably sick of hearing that but it is true. I love you, and I always will.” He stood up and kissed the gravestone.

He walked back into the woods only to be met by Peter.

“How did I know you would be here?” Peter asked as he came around from the shadow of a tree.

“Because even after all these years you like to follow me around for some sick reason.” Derek walked past him with a huff.

“What, am I not allowed to be worried about my Nephew and his son?” Peter said with sarcastic care.

“Speaking of my son, you are going to buy him lacrosse equipment. He is learning how to play.” Derek turned with his arms folded to face his Uncle.

“Alright, but lacrosse is just an awful sport. Why couldn’t he play basketball like you and I?” Peter rolled his eyes.

“I think it will be good for him, lacrosse teaches better discipline, and for a young wolf who is growing into his maturity it would be a good tool to help him when he changes for the first time.” Derek remembered his conversation with Stiles from earlier. He would support Scott through it all no matter what.

“Why not just let him run rampant like we did at his age? Let him kill a few animals, maybe a hunter or two. Let him get the wild side out.” Peter flashed a wicked grin.

Derek cocked an eyebrow, “And you wonder why I don’t want you around my son all the time. You are not someone who should ever act as a role model. How Lydia ever agreed to marry you willingly is beyond me.”

Peter roared with laughter, “Well, Lydia and I have always had a very special relationship. One day soon we may be adding to the Hale family.”

“God, help those children with you as their father.” Derek shook his head, “Look I’m going back to the house I have to get Scott up in a few hours.” Derek turned and walked towards his home not before yelling back to his uncle, “I expect Scott’s new lacrosse equipment by the weekend.”

 

 

A few weeks later.

Derek was starting to feel the stress at work. Trying to hold down a normal human job to support his son was tough. Being a Contractor was not all it was glorified to be.

It was late when he walked through the door and dropped his keys on the table.

The only thing on his mind right now was taking a shower.

The hot water and steam soothed his body inside and out.

 

Stiles carried Scott through the door. He was passed out in his arms. They had been practicing at the park with Scott’s new lacrosse equipment.

He didn’t want to wake Scott up in order for him to take a bath, so he just laid him on the bed and took his shoes and jacket off.

Stiles headed for the bathroom to get a wet washcloth so he could wipe the dirt off Scott’s face at least.

When he opened the door he stopped dead in his tracks.

Derek had just wrapped a towel around his waist.

Derek and Stiles locked eyes. Neither of them spoke for a few seconds.

The situation was in fact awkward. Stiles found himself trying not to look down at Derek’s still wet body.

Finally, Stiles pulled his senses together and quickly ran out of the room shutting the door behind him. His face was flush red.

Derek stood there, confused but still staring at the spot where Stiles was.

Stiles went into the kitchen for a washcloth. He wiped off his own face first, along with all the sweat and frustration that was currently on it.

He wrung the cloth out after wetting it again and went into Scott’s room and washed his face off.

 

“So how was Scott today?” Derek asked Stiles as he shut Scott’s bedroom door behind him.

Stiles heart jumped a little at the sound of Derek’s voice; he was still very frustrated.

“Good, he did all his homework. I fixed him dinner then we went to the park to practice with his new equipment his Uncle bought him. He is getting really good.” Stiles was very proud of Scott.

Stiles quickly began to gather up his things and head for the door.

“Hey, sorry about well, that.” Derek pointed behind him towards the bathroom.

“No, I should be the one who is sorry. I should have knocked.” Stiles quickly turned away to hide his face from Derek’s sight but Derek could smell it on Stiles’ skin that he was turned on.

Derek didn’t say anything because it was not his place to point that out. He did smirk though.

“Stiles?”

Stiles almost dropped his stuff when Derek said his name, “Yeah?”

“When is your next lacrosse game? Scott wanted to go to it. He wanted to see a real live game.” Derek asked.

“Oh, it will be next Friday night; we play at the field on campus.” He stuttered through his words a bit.

“Okay, thanks. We will be there. Oh and you can take the next three nights off. I don’t have to work.” Coincidentally the next three nights were the nights of the Full Moon.

 

Stiles fell into the door of his dorm where he was greeted by his room mate Danny.

He laid on the floor for a good ten minutes before Danny came over and crouched beside him, “What’s up muffin?” Danny asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“You know I hate it when you call me that.” Stiles mumbled.

“I know, it is why I call you that.”

Danny sat down on the floor, Indian style next to his apparently sulking room mate.

“So, you know that single dad I babysit for? Well, I just walked in on him getting out of the shower.” Stiles eyes widened and stared off into a vast nothingness.

“Well, from the way you have described him, I doubt that it was a bad thing. My question is why didn’t you lock the door behind you and have your way with him?” Danny gave Stiles a condescending look.

“Danny! He is a grieving widower trying to raise a child and I am pretty sure by the fact that he was married to a woman before, he is definitely not gay.” Stiles exasperated as he rolled on to his back and looked the ceiling.

“Look, gay best friend to gay best friend, what have I always told you? Spaghetti is straight until it gets hot, just like every man.” Danny patted Stiles on the forehead, “Oh and Ethan is coming over in twenty minutes.”

Danny helped Stiles up off the floor, “Cheer up muffin. Things will work out.”

 

The next night.

Derek carried Scott on his back as they walked through the woods to Cora’s house for the Full Moon.

Lydia always watched the young wolves while the older wolves went out for a pack run.

“Hi, Scott.” Lydia said to the boy when he and Derek came through the door.

“Hi Lydia!” Scott smiled happily when he jumped down off his dad’s back.

“So, your dad tells me you have a new babysitter?” Lydia gave him a juice box.

“Yeah, Stiles!”

“What’s a Stiles?” Lydia asked with confusion.

“That is his name! I said the same thing.” Scott spurted out with dumb laughter, “He is teaching me how to play lacrosse. I’m getting really good at it!”

“Ooh, so that is why we had to go out and buy all that lacrosse equipment. Well he sounds like he is a great babysitter.” Lydia’s eyes looked around the room at the older wolves, “Scott why don’t you go join the others in the living room and watch TV.” She shooed Scott away.

“We are going to go now.” Peter’s hand wrapped around his wife’s waist, “We will be going down by the lake tonight, and Cora said there is a pack of bears that have been seen down there. I’ll bring you back a bear claw.” Peter winked at Lydia.

The wolves went outside and when the door was shut securely behind them, Scott ran to the window to watch his dad change. It was always his favorite part during the Full Moon. Derek’s electric icy blues looked to the window where he knew Scott would be watching.

Lydia came to the window where Scott was and put her hand on his shoulder, “One day, you will be just like your dad and Uncle Peter and perhaps one day you will be an Alpha and be the head of your own pack.”

“Yes I will, and I will make my mom proud of me.” Scott stood tall.

Lydia’s heart broke a little, “Oh Scott, sweetie she is already proud of you.” Lydia crouched down to his level and gave him a hug, “Now go watch TV.”

 

Derek was feeling more like himself again after the three nights of the Full Moon had passed. He was able to focus at work and get a lot done.

 He was looking forward to taking Scott to see Stiles play lacrosse in a few days. It was all that Scott had been talking about.

Derek said goodbye to his co-workers as he drove off. He figured that he would pick up some Chinese food on the way home and treat Scott and Stiles to dinner.

The entire way home, his truck smelled like Lo Mein, Sweet and Sour Chicken and Fried Rice.

When Derek walked through the front door, he stopped dead in his tracks.

His eyes fell to the couch. Stiles and Scott were sprawled out on the couch together fast asleep.

A big grin formed in Derek’s lips.

He did not dare wake them but he also could not waste the opportunity to take a picture.

Quietly and softly he put what he had in his hands down on the table. He toed back into the living room and aimed his camera phone at them.

“Perfect.” He whispered.

His whisper woke Stiles.

“Oh, hi, sorry we kind of fell asleep.” Stiles mumbled tiredly.

“I brought you guys some dinner. Wake him up and you can eat.” Derek quickly shoved his phone in his pocket.

Stiles gave Scott a small nudge, “Scott, wake up your dad is home.”

Scott whined a bit until his nose caught a whiff of the Chinese food. Scott shot straight up and off the couch, “CHINESE!”

Stiles followed quickly behind, “Your son has one heck of a nose. He could tell what I ate from three days ago. I think he is part bloodhound.”

Derek choked, “Uh, yeah he gets that from me. We have very sensitive noses.”

Scott passed out the plates and forks to Derek and Stiles.

“What no chopsticks?” Stiles asked with a fake gasp.

“What are chopsticks?” Scott looked at him very confused.

“Chopsticks are the best part about eating Chinese!” Stiles declared aloud, “Luckily enough, I always happen to have some with me. Not only are they good for eating Chinese food with, but they are also perfect drumsticks to use in college when you are bored during class.”

Stiles fished his hand into his bag and pulled out three pairs of chopsticks.

Scott held them in his hands, “How am I supposed to eat with these…?”

“I will show you, it takes practice.” Stiles assured his ‘young grasshopper’.

Stiles formed Scott’s little hand into the position that was best to hold the chopsticks. After that he slipped them into his fingers, “Alright now try to move them up and down like this.” He showed him with his own chopsticks how to move them up and down.

Derek watched with hysterical awe. His hand covered the stupid smile on his face.


	2. The First Lacrosse Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes Scott to see his first live lacrosse game. Stiles finds out that he and Derek have a mutual friend. Danny and Ethan take it upon themselves to play matchmaker.

Scott bounced up and down under his seat belt. He was so excited to see Stiles play lacrosse.

This was Scott’s first live game of lacrosse, so he wanted to make sure he was ‘properly dressed’ for it. He was dressed in his lacrosse helmet and gloves.

Secretly in his head, Scott dreamed that if someone on the team got hurt and they needed another player, Scott would be ready to go in and win the game. He could see himself running up and down the field catching the ball mid-air and throwing it into the goal from half way across the field.

“Okay, we are here.” Derek pulled into the parking lot on campus.

Scott already was unbuckled and out the door.

Derek couldn’t help but laugh at how excited his son was. Honestly Derek was wished in that moment that Scott would never grow up so that way he would be this innocent and cute ten year old forever.

Scott looked around trying to find Stiles until his eyes fell upon the lacrosse field.

The little boy was in awe.

“Wow.” He whispered to himself.

 

“Well, hey there kiddo!” A voice said from behind Derek and Scott.

Scott knew the voice.

“Hi Ethan!” Scott’s smile was barely viable from under his lacrosse helmet.

“Are you here to play with us tonight?” Ethan patted the top of Scott’s helmet.

“He would like to think so, but we are here to watch a friend play.” Derek said. He and Ethan pulled in for a hug.

“Which friend would that be?” Ethan looked across the field.

“Stiles! He is my babysitter. He has been teaching me how to play.” Scott said proudly.

“Oh! Well I know him. Quite well in fact, he is my boyfriend’s room mate. I didn’t realize you were the one he was babysitting for.” Ethan smiled.

 

Stiles and Danny walked through the corridor and out onto the field.

“So are you nervous?” Danny asked.

“No, why would I be nervous about playing lacrosse?” Stiles gave his room mate a funny look.

“Not about the game, about the fact that your potential hunk of man watching you get all sweaty on the field.” Danny gave Stiles a catty look.

Stiles head fell to his chest with a heavy sigh, “Danny, I swear to god.”

As the pair neared the center of the field, Stiles noticed Ethan talking to Derek and Scott.

“Hey, I didn’t know that Ethan knew Derek.” Stiles said as he pointed them out.

“Neither did I.” confessed Danny, “Perhaps we should go talk to them and find out how they know each other…” Danny pushed Stiles quickly towards the trio talking in front of them.

 

“We were just talking about you Stiles.” Derek said with a smile.

Stiles heart jumped at the sight of Derek’s smile, “Were you? I hope good things; I wouldn’t want to lose my job of taking care of this little guy.” Stiles knocked on Scott’s helmet.

“Yes, all good things. Ethan here was telling me about you guys playing lacrosse.” Derek patted Ethan’s back.

“So, how do you know my Ethan? He never mentioned he knew you.” Danny eyed Derek.

Ethan rolled his eyes. He could smell Danny’s testosterone level increase, he was getting jealous.

“I have known Derek and his family for many many years. His family took me and my brother Aiden in and adopted us, you could say. After things went badly with our previous family,” Ethan chose his words carefully as he looked to Derek, “The Hales saved us and taught me and my brother to be better people. I was able to finish high school and come to college because of them.” Ethan gave Derek an appreciative smile.

“You never told me any of that.” Danny said.

There was a lot in fact that Ethan had never told Danny. Like that fact that when Ethan said the word family, he actually meant wolf pack.

“Well, we should start getting ready. The game will be starting soon. I hope you guys enjoy it.” Stiles broke in.

“I’ll be cheering for you Stiles.” Scott reminded. “Yeah we both will be.” Derek added.

Stiles smiled but quickly turned away to hide the fact that he was blushing. Danny followed quickly behind him.

“Dad I’m going to go find us a seat!” Scott ran off towards the bleachers.

“Okay, but I’ve got my eyes on you so don’t think about going anywhere else.” Derek yelled to his son.

With Scott out of earshot, Derek and Ethan finished their conversation.

“So, you still haven’t told him?” Derek turned to Ethan as he folded his arms.

“Honestly, I doubt that he would be able to understand it. He was suspicious at first when I would always disappear during the Full Moon, then I said it was me getting away to spend time with my brother. After that he was fine with it. I just like having a relationship with out all the werewolf complications.” Ethan revealed.

“Yeah. I understand that.” Derek sympathized.

“You know, Stiles really cares about Scott. He is always talking about him. He always has a smile on his face when he comes home from your house after babysitting.”

“Scott loves him. He has helped me out a lot. For awhile there I didn’t know if Scott was going to be able to fully process his mother’s death. He was having control issues with the wolf and it worried me. Now that Stiles has come in our lives, Scott hasn’t had any problems. That Stiles is quite a guy.” Derek marveled at the progress of his life in the last two months.

Ethan gave Derek a sharp and happily suspicious look, “If I didn’t know any better…”

“What?” Derek looked at Ethan.

“I would say that you have a thing for Stiles.” Ethan pushed his head a little closer to Derek’s face.

Derek pulled away slowly, “He’s my son’s babysitter.”

Danny yelled for Ethan to come to the field since the game was about to start.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t have a thing for him.” Ethan punched Derek’s shoulder playfully and ran towards his team.

Derek rolled his eyes.

 

Scott watched intently and in awe during the lacrosse game.

Derek was enjoying himself but he would glance down at his son every few minutes to see Scott still drinking in everything he saw. Scott was much more involved in the game than Derek was.

Derek thought to himself a few times how much he had missed seeing Scott this happy. He started to remember all the random road trips he and his wife would take Scott on when he was much younger.

A frown of sadness began to form on Derek’s lips but it was interrupted by Scott who jumped up in his seat shouting happily as Stiles’ had just scored a goal.

Derek’s ears tuned in on Scott’s heartbeat. He listened very carefully.

The last thing he needed right now was for Scott to get too excited and wolf out in front of all these people, but Scott was keeping himself contained. This made Derek proud.

 

By the end of the game, Stiles team had won their game. Their biggest little fan was eager to congratulate them.

Derek carried Scott on his back as they headed towards the locker rooms.

“Okay, we will wait here for them to come out and then you can talk to them but after they are done we are going home and right to bed.”  Derek explained to his son. He felt Scott nod with agreement.

Less than twenty minutes later the team emerged from their locker room.

Stiles was still breathless and dripping with sweat.

Scott jumped off Derek’s back quickly when she saw his babysitter, “STILES! THAT WAS SO COOL.”

Stiles knelt down on one knee to get eye level with Scott, “Thanks buddy. I think you were my good luck charm. I haven’t played that good in a long time.” He gave Scott a wink as he lightly and playfully punched his shoulder.

Danny and Ethan came out the door upon the trio in the hall. Danny’s face formed into a devious smile, “Say Derek, would you and Scott like to join us for a celebratory party? We are going out to eat.” Danny’s tone was innocent but he motives were not.

“Oh I don’t know about that, Derek has to get Scott home to bed.” Stiles stood up eyeing Danny. He knew exactly what Danny was doing.

“Oh Dad can we? Please, please, please?” Scott turned to Derek with big pouty eyes.

Derek looked up at the ceiling and shook his head ever so slightly. He remembered and knew that look well. It was his wife’s favorite look to give Derek when ever she wanted something. He didn’t know in that moment if it was a blessing or a curse that Scott inherited that look from his mother, “Alright, I guess we can since you don’t have school tomorrow, but,” Derek pointed to Danny and Ethan, “only if it is a place suitable for kids. I don’t want to take my son to any bars.”

Ethan smiled, “Don’t worry.”

“Fantastic, I know the perfect place. Best barbeque on campus. We need to put some meat on this kid’s bones and a little spicy barbeque sauce will put some hair on his chest.” Danny looked down at Scott.

“Oh he doesn’t need to worry about hair on his chest.” Ethan snorted. He and Derek quickly exchanged glances as Ethan tried to contain his laughter.  

“What exactly does that mean?” Stiles poked his head between them trying to get the inside joke.

“Oh uh,” Derek thought quickly as he gave Ethan another look, “It’s a Hale thing; the men in our family are very hairy.”

Stiles tripped over his foot a little at the thought of how hairy exactly Derek was. He quickly recovered and continued the conversation, “As long as he doesn’t grow up and get covered in hair,” Stiles laughed, “People might think he is a werewolf or something.”

Derek let out a very nervous chuckle, “Right, we don’t want that.”

 

The group walked through the campus. Danny and Ethan acted as Scott’s tour guides explaining to him what each place was. Derek kept a sharp eye on his young son who was in awe at everything around him.

Stiles looked awkwardly at Derek. He kept repeating his inner mantra, ‘He is your boss, and he is Scott’s dad’ which somehow managed to change into, ‘He is your boss and he is Scott’s really hot dad.’ Stiles slapped himself across the face to chase away the thoughts.

“Are you alright?” Derek asked with a raised eyebrow. Derek grabbed Stiles chin to look at the red mark forming on his face from where he slapped himself.

“Uh… yeah it was just a bug flying around my head.” Stiles eyes were looking directly into Derek’s.

Derek’s icy blues stared down at Stiles ever watchful eyes, “You should be okay doesn’t look like there is a bite mark or anything.” He let go of Stiles’ chin and walked on.

Stiles wanted to fall to the ground right there.

 

The whiff of grilled meats and barbeque smacked them all right in the nose.

“Wow that smells great.” Derek confessed. His mouth was watering instantly.

“Welcome to Finstock’s Grille, where it is perfectly okay to eat like an animal.” Danny presented the place to the group.

Derek wondered how many more of these unintentional animal puns were going to happen.

The group sat down at a large table top. Derek had to pick Scott up to put him in the tall seat; his little feet swayed back and forth as they dangled off the chair.

“So what do you guys recommend here?” Derek looked at the menu for both him and Scott.

“Well I always get the rack of ribs.” Replied Danny, “and Ethan always gets the Garlic Chipotle Jumbo Chicken Wings. He likes his meat nice and hot.” Danny gave Ethan a wink while Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I get the BBQ Chicken but if you and Scott are going to share something then I suggest the Texas Brisket, I heard it is one of the best things here.” Stiles pointed out the dish on Derek’s menu.

“Alright we will get that then.” Derek smiled at Stiles.

 

The food came out steaming and smelling delicious fifteen minutes later.

Derek cut up Scott’s food for him as he asked Stiles if he had ever had this meal.

“No, I never have that is too much food for me honestly.” Stiles confessed.

“Well, here have a piece and we can both try it.” Derek insisted as he grabbed Stiles fork and stuck a piece of the brisket on it.

“Well, down the hatch then.” Stiles and Derek at the same time stuck the forks in their mouths.

Simultaneously they both let out muffled moans at the taste of the meat they were chewing.

Derek’s eyes fluttered a bit.

Stiles eyes practically rolled back in his head.

Danny and Ethan were silent as they looked awkwardly at Derek and Stiles.

“Well then, I now know what Stiles looks like when he is having an orgasm.” Danny chimed in.

“What’s an orgasm?” Scott asked innocently.

Derek, Stiles and Ethan all choked. Danny had forgotten who was in their company.

“Does it have to do with sex?” Scott looked at his dad.

“Who told you what sex was?” Derek asked.

“Great Uncle Peter.” Scott answered promptly.

“Of course he did.” Derek’s head hit the table. He sat back up and cleared his throat. “You can ask Great Uncle Peter what an orgasm is when you see him tomorrow. I think he would be the best to explain it.” He patted his son on the back. Derek was not ready to have the sex talk with his ten year old, nor did he think he would ever be ready to have that talk.

After their meal was done and paid for the group walked back to their lacrosse field parking lot.

“Are you guys coming to the next game?” Stiles asked.

“We wouldn’t miss it.” Derek promised as he ruffled Scott’s hair.

“Great, well I will see you Monday after school Scott.” He knelt down and gave the now sleepy Scott a hug goodnight.

The three friends watched Derek and Scott drive away. Just when he knew it was safe Danny burst out, “PLEASE tell me I was not the only one who saw all that was going on between these two.” He looked to his boyfriend.

“No, I definitely saw it.” Ethan sided with Danny. He couldn’t deny what his eyes saw and what his ears heard when he listened to their heartbeats earlier.

Stiles pointed to the couple with both hands, “You guys suck. I am going back to the dorm and going to sleep.”

“Oh look Ethan, Stiles is blushing. He is so cute and so in love.” Danny grabbed Stiles cheek.

“You are a terrible person.” Stiles shook his head.

“I know, it’s what keeps me up at night.” Danny patted his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BACK EVERYONE. FINALLY. Chapter 2 is posted and my writer's block is gone. The first chapter was a HUGE success with many people begging me to write more and I finally was able to finish this chapter. I was dealing with some serious writers block. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. Danny and Ethan are definitely the Captains of the Sterek ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what your thoughts are! More chapters are coming soon.


End file.
